Cowboy Casanova
by Damon Salvatore's gal
Summary: Bella swan is a singer but sings and looks like Carrie Underwood. What if damons plan fails when he trys to kill her but instead falls for her.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This idea popped in my head when I was listening to Carrie Underwood. If you want to know what song well its Cowboy Casanova. This story is a bella&Damon story. Bella looks like Carrie Underwood and owns all of her songs cuz the real Carrie Underwood doesn't exist in the story. Ok well onto the story! **_

Chapter one

Bella POV

I was leaving stage when I saw him. Black hair and Black eyes. He was way hotter then my ex Edward. I knew I had to get to know him. Another day I would try. Right now I would have to get to my dressing room so I could get changed for the next song I would sing. I would be singing "before he cheats". The song was written for Edward. He did cheat on me with some bimbo blondly name Rosalie. She wasn't even pretty! I grabbed my guitar and started to walk down the hall towards the stage. When I was going through the stage door I heard a scream. I dropped my guitar, slipped out of my high heels and ran towards the scream.

Damon POV

I was stalking a girl who got on my nerves. Her name was Bella Swan. I mean really she only got famous because of a bar tender. He video taped her with my camera and sent it to an agent. I didn't know her personally. But I was going to kill her. When she was leaving stage to change into a different outfit she saw me. She just stared at me while walking away. I couldn't even read her mind to know what she was thinking. I decided I was going to hunt on someone. I escaped the crowds and onto back stage. I looked around and saw a young girl that was perfect. I compelled her to follow me into a dark room. I also made trash around. It was fun have a fight. But I didn't expect her to scream. When she screamed I heard fast foot steps. I dropped the girl half dead and changed into a crow.

CROWD POV

"WE WANT BELLA! WE WANT BELLA! WE WANT BELLA! WE WANT BELLA! WE WANT BELLA!"

Bella POV

I opened the door to find a girl on the floor bleeding to death from two holes on her neck. Edward must have been here. But wait shouldn't she be withering in pain? I started to get scared so I called 911.

"Hello this is 911. What is your emergency? "

"I found a girl backstage bleeding to death from two holes on her neck."

"Ok be right there." Then the lady hung up.

Something felt wrong about this room. I tried finding a light switch and when I did I turned on. I turned around and screamed. The mystery guy that I wanted to meet was behind me. He had fangs popped out, his eyes black, and veins popped out under his eyes. I screamed even harder. All he did was laugh. I stopped screaming and tried to show him I was scared "you attacked that girl. Why and why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at you cause you should have seen your face, and yes I killed attacked that girl because I was hungry but know I'm going to attack you and kill you."

Just then another boy came in and said "drop her Damon." So that was his name.

"Why should I mister I would hurt a human?" after that I felt different hands on me and I was across the room. Then I was at the stage door. Someone whispered in my ear "don't worry just where this necklace ok and he would be able do to anything. Oh and drink this right now if toy don't want him to hurt you. Trust me." I did so I put the necklace on and drank the strange liquid in the small bottle. After that I went into my high heels and grabbed my guitar and went on stage.

When I was done singing I was crowded by fans. They all yelled "Marry me or Can I have an autograph." One even tried kissing me but I got away from the crowd after that. I went on my tour bus to find out three people in it that wasn't band members. I tried to get off but it didn't work. Only two people looked familiar, but the girl beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2 An Sorry!

_**Heyy people of the world that are reading this! Im letting you know I won't update or upload a chapter today. Ya sad I know… the reason is im sick! Ya it sucks…. Today is 1/25/11 the day I, Damon Salvatore's gal is sick! So this goes for all my stories…. Ya sorry every one!**_


	3. Chapter 3 An IM BACK!

Heyy every1! Im all better after 2 days of sickness! Yes, I kno people hate these things but ANs can be VERY important. So know im letting you kno that im ready to update my stories with more and more chapters! Every1 should be happy about that!


End file.
